bcuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Nicholas Grayson
| cross = | years = 1977–1980, 1985–2009, 2011– | first = January 3, 1977 | last = | spinoffs = | family = Grayson | alias = Razor Jerome (1984–1986) | born = General Hospital Jericho City, USA | died = | occupation = | residence = Grayson Manor 1731 Woodland Drive Jericho City, USA | spouse = Yolanda Robinson (1977–1982) Beth Ingram (1986–1987) Amelia Kane (1986, 2001–2004, 2013–) Candice Yarbrough (1992) Kristen Barnes (1997–1998) Lorie Drake (2000–2001) Savanna Hunter (2006–2008) Livvie Love (2009–2012) | romances = Amelia Kane (1975–77) Esmeralda Nichols (1987) Savanna Hunter (1988–1989) Candice Yarbrough (1989–92) Lorie Drake (1989) Kristen Barnes | father = Terry Grayson | mother = Valerie Grayson | stepfather = Cedric Jones (1988–1990, 2002–2004) Edward Spencer (1992–1993) Dan Ingram (1994–1998) Dante D'Angelo (1998–1999) Royce Usher (2008–2012) | stepmother = Katheryn Fox (1984–1986) Nancy Ingram (1995–1995) Pamela Carver (2006–2008) | halfbrothers = Razor Jerome | sisters = Victoria Grayson Vivian Grayson | sons = Terence Grayson Adonis Grayson | daughters = Nikki Grayson Joey Grayson Marina Grayson | adoptivesons = | adoptivedaughters = | stepsons = Stone Fox | stepdaughters = | grandsons = Kadeem Grayson Trey Mitchell Zane Grayson Nico Grayson Isaiah Grayson Caleb Grayson | granddaughters = Jasmine Grayson Raven Mitchell Simone Banks Morgan Grayson Leela Grayson | grandfathers = Joe Grayson | grandmothers = Helen Turner | nephews = Quentin Grayson Grayson Porter Spencer Winters Hunter Grayson Rome Grayson | nieces = Zoe Grayson Cordelia Porter | relatives = }} Nicholas Terence "Nick" Grayson is a from the original series, Generations of Jericho. Created as the main character of the origin series If Tomorrow Comes, Nick is one one of the core characters in television adaptation. Named after the series creator, Nicholas is introduced in the series premier in 1977 along with the Grayson family. From 1977 to 1980, the character's most significant plots include his struggle to follow his dreams of going into the music industry while gaining his father Terry's approval, his love affair with supermodel Amelia Kane and his failed marriage to first wife Yolanda Robinson. Nick and Amelia's star-crossed love affair spans several decades, becomes a point of contention for Nick and several of his relatives, and becomes one of the cornerstones of the series. Though the character is said to reappear in 1981, in actuality, Nick is not reintroduced onscreen until 1985 – as his half-brother Razor Jerome takes over his life in 1981. Nick's ongoing romance with Amelia breaks up two of his marriages and even survives Amelia's presumed death in 1987. In addition, the relationship continues to drive a wedge between Nick and his family, specifically Razor and his daughter Nikki throughout the 1990s and early 2000s. The revelation that Nick and Amelia's affair led to Nick and Yolanda's divorce and produced their son Adonis "Donnie" Zane nearly destroys the Graysons for good. The revelation also leads to Nick and Amelia's separation as she had been lying about Donnie's existence for years. Nick is written out of the series in 2009 when he expands his record label to California. Though Nick has a better relationship with his sons, Donnie and Terence – he is much closer to Nikki because they are very much alike. Nick is reintroduced in 2011, and has evolved into an experience businessman and record executive. After the tragic death of his pop star wife Livvie Love, Nick reunites with Amelia. Nick is also a doting grandfather to his troubled children and an opinionated father to his children. In 2013, Nick reluctantly takes on the role of patriarch when his father retires to Florida. The 2014 deaths of his brother Razor and niece Zoe forces Nick to confront his struggles with depression in 2015. Most recently, Nick has convinced his family to let him turn their life story into a scripted television series on the condition that he change their names. Storylines 1970s On January 3, 1977, Nick is ditched at the altar by his fiancée when Yolanda Robinson crashes the wedding claiming to be pregnant with his child. After a paternity test confirms her claims, Nick and Yolanda are married on January 24. After their honeymoon, at his father Terry's request, Nick reluctantly agrees to work for the family company while he finishes college putting his dream of breaking into the record business on hold. Nick and Yolanda welcome their daughter Nicole on June 4, 1977. During the delivery, Yolanda admits that she got pregnant on purpose to to get away from her mother after her father's passing. Nick is reunited with his ex-fiancée Amelia Kane when she returns to town for her father's funeral and he helps Amelia get a job as the personal assistant for fashion designer Katheryn Fox. Amelia asks him to ignore Terry's wishes and pursue his music but Nick knows the Nicole needs stability. He gets drunk and kisses her only to be rejected. They agree to remain friends while Nick commits to his marriage for Terence and Nicole. Despite his efforts, Yolanda and Nick struggle to be intimate with each other. In October 1977, Nicole is kidnapped from the nursery leaving the new parents devastated. Nick is furious when Terry reveals that he has made enemies with a crime lord known as the Phoenix and suspects the criminal is behind Nicole's abduction. He threatens to disown Terry unless he cooperates with the Phoenix in exchange for Nicole's safe return. Meanwhile, Nick is furious to discover Amelia's tryst with his brother-in-law Tom Barnes but she assures him it was just a one-night-stand that means nothing. A spiteful Yolanda overhears their conversation and throws it in Nick's face. On Christmas Eve, Nick and Yolanda are happily reunited with baby Nicole. Overjoyed, Nick and Yolanda finally make love again. However, in 1978 Yolanda proposes that they have an open marriage. While he is initially against the idea, Yolanda convinces him – the couple agrees to stay together and raise Nicole but intimacy is off the table and they can see other people. After Nick admits that he never stopped loving Amelia, they start dating which. When Yolanda gets jealous Nick proposes that they call off the arrangement but she promises she is only jealous that he has found love so quickly. Nick is shocked when he discovers Yolanda is pregnant again and before he can question the paternity, Yolanda reveals that she'd been having affair since last summer and he couldn't be the child's father. Meanwhile, Nick is weary of Amelia's budding friendship with Gary Fox believing Gary wants to be more than just friends. Amelia assures him that no matter what Gary wants, she loves Nick. Nick and Amelia make love for the first time in July 1978. Nick and Amelia are on a date when on August 25 when Terry interrupts and reveals Yolanda is in labor. Nick and Yolanda welcome their son Terence and he reluctantly breaks up with Amelia. Nick is shocked when Amelia and Gary suddenly announce their engagement several weeks later. Amelia explains that she has not accepted the proposal yet but is considering it. Amelia believes they can continue seeing one another in secret but Nick is not happy with another man having Amelia's heart. Hoping to run Gary out of town, Nick uses his father's private investigator to dig up dirt on Gary. When Terry demands answers over his interest in Gary and Nick tells him about the arrangement with Yolanda. Terry warns him not to give up his children for Amelia and Terry is shocked when Nick reveals he might not be Terence's father. Nick wants to do a paternity test but Terry warns it will only cause more trouble. Nick and Amelia go forward with their romance but she changes her mind and ends the relationship when she has a pregnancy scare. Ever stubborn, Nick files for divorce and Yolanda skips town with Nicole and Terence. After realizing his mistake, Nick tracks down Yolanda and the children and promises he is ready to make it work. Against Yolanda and Terry's wishes, Nick does a paternity test on Terence. Nick is horrified when he overhears Terry and Yolanda arguing and realizes they were sleeping together when Terence was conceived. Terrified of the truth, Nick locks the DNA results in his childhood safe and claims Terence as his own. In March 1979, Nick and Yolanda attend Gary and Amelia's wedding and leave town soon after. 1980s In the summer of 1980, Amelia shows up on Nick's doorstep in New York much to Yolanda's dismay. Nick comforts the grieving Amelia who has just lost her daughter which upsets Yolanda. Though Nick promises that they are just friends, a jealous Yolanda sleeps with another man and Nick leaves her. Upset, Nick has a drunken one-night-stand with Amelia. Nick is shocked when Amelia professes her love for him and offers to help him raise the Nicole and Terence. However, the next morning, Nick awakens to find a note from Amelia claiming she lied about being in love with him and that she only slept with him for comfort. A devastated Nick calls his mother for help. Valerie urges her son to go to counseling while she takes the children back to Jericho City. In November 1985, he is reintroduced as a mysterious Razor Jerome, a heavily bandaged being cared for by Beth Ingram in an abandoned house. The recently widowed Amelia Grayson follows Beth home and Razor attacks her. However, Razor cannot bring himself to hurt Amelia. Beth reveals that Razor's been held captive for six years. In 1986, Razor removes his bandages and looks identical to Amelia's late husband, Nick. Nick's father Terry claims Razor is Nick's half-brother. Razor bonds with Amelia much to the dismay of his father and sister Vicki. Razor and Beth marry on Valentine's Day while he bonds his children, but struggles to connect with his oldest child, Zoe. After a failed attempt to seduce him, Zoe's mom Lorie Drake accuses Razor of being an impostor, as he is missing a childhood scar. In May 1986, a paternity tests for Zoe proves that Razor is actually Nick. Nick and Amelia fall in love again and he professes his love for her after a head injury brings back his memories. Meanwhile, Nick is furious to learn Yolanda has skipped town with the Nicole and Terence. Next, he launches his own record label, Harmony Records. Nick and Amelia reunite in 1987 after his divorce is finalized and she leaves her boyfriend Miles Cooper. They plan to marry but Amelia is killed in a hotel fire the night before the wedding. Nick is furious when Kay swiftly replaces Amelia with model and designer Savanna Hunter. After drowning his sorrows in alcohol, Nick befriends Amelia's protégé Eden Cooper. He then becomes involved troubled pop-star Esmeralda Nichols when she hires him to produce her new album. Nick dumps Esmeralda after she attacks Eden at her birthday party and he discovers Esmeralda is obsessed with the Cooper family. Nick gets a judge to invalidate their contract on the grounds that Esmeralda is mentally unstable. Still struggling to cope with Amelia's death, Nick goes on a bender, kisses Savanna and gets into a minor car accident on Christmas Eve. In 1988, Nick devotes attention to raising Zoe as she starts high school and running the label. He clashes with his business partner Luther Boudreau over his budding romance with Savanna because he knows Luther is married. Nick bonds with Savanna when he learns she went to school but modeling helped pay the bills. When Savanna begins working as a songwriter at Harmony Records, Nick reluctantly tells Savanna that Luther is married. Nick comforts Savanna after she splits from Luther and they sleep together in July 1988. When the two start dating a few months later, a jealous Luther vows revenge. In November 1988, Dante D'Angelo abducts Savanna but Luther rescues her. On New Year's Eve, Nick and Savanna are engaged. Worried when Dante avoids arrest, Nick and Savanna decide to keep their engagement secret. In 1989, Nick comforts Lorie after her recent divorce just as Luther is arrested for money laundering. Nick is torn between his love for Savanna and his emerging feelings for Lorie and triangle develops. At Nick and Savanna's engagement party in April 1989, Savanna's former business partner Ken Baxter comes to town for the wedding. However, Nick notices Savanna is uneasy around him and she admits Savanna that Ken can be reckless. Savanna decides to leave town due to Dante's looming presence and a fear that Nick will eventually leave her for Lorie. Nick breaks up with Lorie hoping he can win Savanna back if he prove he's more stable. Hoping to reconcile with Savanna, Nick visits her in New Orleans for her birthday only to get rejected. Later at a cafe, Nick meets the beautiful Candice Yarbrough when she spills coffee on him. They meet again on the flight back to Jericho and they clash when she criticizes one of his music projects. Nick is later shocked when Vicki introduces Candice as the need head of A&R for his record label. Though they argue a lot, there is an obvious spark and the two share a kiss on New Year's Eve. 1990s In 1990, Luther is released from prison and files a lawsuit against Nick and Harmony for wrongful termination. When another former employee takes the rap for the money laundering, the board of directors reinstates Luther as CFO in exchange for him dropping the lawsuit. Later, after Candice has a pregnancy scare, she breaks up with Nick as she isn't interested in a serious relationship right now. Though he is jealous when Candice quickly moves on, he is supportive. One night, Candice shows up on Nick's doorstep with a black-eye and she reveals the man she's been seeing is Luther. After she splits with Luther, Nick professes his love for Candice and they become engaged in October 1990 right after his sister Vivian's wedding. Nick sets out to get Luther away from the label for good. However, when Luther finds out about Nick's plans, he hits back first when he tells Zoe that Nick isn't her father, but her uncle. In January 1991, Nick and Lorie send a distraught Zoe to live with her grandmother in Atlanta. Nick comforts Candice when she confesses that she might not be able to have children. As Nick and Candice start pre-marriage counseling, he begins receiving mysterious phone calls and assumes the Nikki & Terence are trying to contact him. Nick and Candice are shocked when Amelia shows up the wedding. Candice postpones the wedding even though Nick is against it. Soon a man soon arrives claiming to be the "real" Nick. While Amelia believes she and Nick are married, his look-a-like has memories of the wedding. Candice suddenly breaks off the engagement assuming he wants Amelia. Meanwhile, Amelia comforts Nick who feels like he will lose Zoe to Razor. Soon, Candice discovers she is pregnant and Nick's excitement is dampened when Candice reveals that Razor could be her baby's father. Nick and Razor get into a fight when Candice reveals she was drunk and thought Razor was Nick. Candice agrees to a DNA test but her doctor advises he to wait until she is further along. In December 1991, Nick, Razor and Amelia track down Dante who reveals he orchestrated the switch between Nick and a brainwashed Razor. In January 1992, Zoe returns home and Nick officially introduces her to Razor. Though a DNA test proves Razor is the father of Candice's baby, Nick and Candice reunite and plan to marry on May 19. Candice goes into labor during the wedding and Razor helps her deliver the baby boy. Nick and Candice are finally married in the hospital after. Razor is jealous when Amelia seeks comfort with Nick after the deaths of her son Stone. After Razor announces plans to sue Candice for sole custody of Jerome, Nick and Candice agree to shared custody. In July 1992, Nick and Candice comfort Amelia again when her infant grandson Sterling IV suddenly passes away. When Candice collapses after Jerome's christening in August 1992, Nick is devastated to learn she's secretly been living with a brain tumor for a year and she refused treatment because she was pregnant. Nick and Razor beg Candice to fight but her doctors reveal the cancer is too advanced. Candice dies in Nick's arms with baby Jerome on her chest on October 16. Razor and Amelia support Nick through his grief and they continue raising Jerome as co-parents. In 1993, just as Nick welcomes a 16 year old Nick back home, he and Amelia give into temptation and sleep together. Nikki sees Amelia leaving the house and he swears it was a one time mistake. Nick soon begins dating the mysterious Kristen Barnes, Nikki's school counselor. Amelia is relieved when a DNA test confirms Nick did not father her unborn child. He is shocked when Amelia reveals that Katheryn and the late Dante are her biological parents. As Nick and Kristen grow closer, it is clear someone is trying to keep them apart. After someone tries to run him off the road, Nick suspects Razor is behind the failed attempt but Razor swears he's innocent. Nick then suspects Kristen's brother Randall and Nick has him followed and discovers Kristen and Randall meeting with their father, the very much alive, Dante. Amelia gives birth to her daughter Marina a month later and Nick request another paternity test, just to be sure. However, Marina is abducted before Amelia can get the new test. Meanwhile, Nick is summoned to Indiana when Yolanda needs his permission for a 15 year old Terence to get married after he gets his girlfriend pregnant. Just as Nick returns home on Christmas Eve, Marina is back home. In 1994, during Marina's christening, Dante reveals that Nikki abducted Marina. Meanwhile, Kristen dumps Nick to marry her stepbrother Tony to fulfill Dante's dying wish. However, at the wedding Dante reveals that Razor conspired with him to steal Nick's life. Nick disowns his brother as he's arrested for Dante's apparent murder and he is furious when Terry gets Razor released on bail. At their sister Vicki's birthday party, the brothers come to blows when Razor learns Nick is Marina's father. Razor is arrested for violating the terms of his bail and Nick reluctantly agrees to help Amelia find her father to get his brother released. The trip goes awry when Dante takes them prisoner and Razor comes to their rescue. Razor disappears after a failed attempt on Dante's life. Nick and Zoe are devastated when Razor and Jerome are presumably killed in a plane crash on August 26. Fortunately, Jerome turns up alive at a hotel in Canada with a note from Razor apologizing for the trouble he's caused. After they rekindle their romance at Marina's first birthday party, Nick and Amelia reluctantly attend Dante and Kay's wedding at the Fox mansion. In 1995, Nick provides an alibi for Amelia who is accused of starting a fire during the wedding. Nick pays Jeremy Howard to track down Nikki after she runs away due to being rejected by her crush. Nick rejects Kristen's advances and plans to have a baby with Amelia but Amelia cannot conceive. Nick is horrified when Amelia is committed after Dante's attempted murder and Kay reveals she suffers from . Nick struggles to keep the peace when a pregnant Nikki crashes Zoe and Dustin Rayburn's wedding claiming he fathered her baby. After Dustin rejects the baby, Nick offers to adopt the child and raise him with Amelia. However, Amelia rejects the idea and moves in with Dante to help him recover. He focuses on raising Marina and helping Nikki raise his grandson Trey. As Amelia refuses to see Marina, Nick bonds with Kristen who rejects him when he defends Amelia after she is charged with Tony's murder. In 1996, Nikki moves out and blames Nick and Amelia's relationship. Meanwhile, Nick sets out to prove Amelia's innocent when she is convicted and sentenced to death for Tony's murder. With Kristen's help, Nick obtains Tony's diary which exonerates Amelia moments before she is gassed to death. Nick splits with Amelia after she refuses to distance herself from the D'Angelo family and reunites with Kristen who reveals she is pregnant. Nick reconciles with Nikki when Trey is abducted and comforts Kristen when her mother Wendy is killed in a mob attack. Nick and Kristen decide they want to marry before the baby arrives. Nick comforts Zoe when Nikki coerces Dustin into marriage so they can obtain custody of Trey. Nick and Kristen postpone the wedding when Nikki falls into a coma after a car accident. In 1997, Nick welcomes his grandson Kadeem and daughter-in-law Melissa to move in with him while Terence is studying abroad. Meanwhile, Nick and Kristen welcome their son, Nicholas Grayson, Jr. on February 21, 1997. Kristen's estranged son EJ arrives and he isn't to fond of Nick or his new brother. Nick brings an amnesiac Nikki home from the hospital and hires a private nurse to care for her. When Nick struggles to bond with the baby, Kristen accuses him of neglecting the baby because he doesn't want her. In June 1997, Nick learns he has another grandchild when Melissa files for divorce upon learning of Terence's affair with her friend Scarlett. EJ shocks Nick when he reveals that Kristen miscarried and payed his ex-girlfriend Fatemah for her baby. He leaves Kristen for Amelia which upsets Dante and a recently returned Razor who accuse Nick of pitting the sisters against each other. When Terence suddenly returns to Jericho, Nick unsuccessfully tries to get Terence and Melissa to reconcile. Despite the constant rejection, Nick continues reaching out to Terence. As Terence constantly disrespects Amelia, Nikki tells her father that Scarlett's brother and sister-in-law are raising Terence's daughter Jasmine, but swears him to secrecy. However, the father and son brawl on Christmas Eve after Terence berates Amelia and Nick accuses him of being more like him than he thought. In 1998, on Razor's behalf, Nick takes custody of Razor and Savanna's son Hunter after she is diagnosed with cancer. Razor shocks Nick when he reveals he and Savanna are married and they separated because of his drug addiction. Nick immediately bonds with Hunter which upsets Terence. At Nick's request, Terry offers Terence an internship at Grayson Enterprises if he finishes college in Jericho. When Vicki learns she is dying from a brain tumor, Nick and his siblings convinces Vicki's true love Montel Porter to marry her before she goes in for a potentially fatal surgery. With Montel trapped in a marriage of convenience with Arlene Dixon, Nick and Vivian orchestrate a fake wedding for Vicki and Montel. Fortunately, Vicki recovers and Montel professes his love for her. Just as Hunter goes missing from summer camp, the Graysons are blindsided by a hostile takeover from Dante to punish Razor for ruining his drug operation by becoming addicted to the product. Nick restricts Razor's access to Rome unless Razor checks in to rehab. Nick and Terence disapprove when Nikki announces her engagement to Valentin Kiriakis in an effort to get custody of Trey. Meanwhile, Nick hires jewelry designer Palmer Queen to design an engagement ring for Amelia. After Nikki and Zoe narrowly escape Valentin, the local serial rapist, Nick convinces them to move back to the manor until Valentin is arrested. Nick's engagement plans are stalled when Palmer is murdered. On Thanksgiving, Hunter turns up at the police station and reveals he ran away after her overheard Terence discussing Savanna's cancer. After another argument, Terence ask Nick why he goes out of his way for his other children, but not Terence. A distraught Nick confesses that he isn't Terence's father. At the family Christmas party, Nick is horrified when Valerie reveals she tricked Dante into marriage and tries to get him to sign the company over to her in exchange for a divorce. Unfortunately, Valerie's plan backfires and Dante ingratiates himself into the Grayson clan in 1999. Nick and Amelia's engagement party is interrupted when Nikki is arrested for Palmer's murder. Days after the trial starts, the district attorney announces that it will pursue the death penalty. The Graysons are devastated when Nikki is convicted and sentenced to death. With Nikki on death row, Nick is forced to relinquish custody of custody of Trey to Jeremy after he elopes with Terence's girlfriend, Hannah Fowler. Fortunately, Nikki is exonerated when Palmer's granddaughter Donna Queen reveals her mentally ill father Austin killed Palmer. With Nikki exonerated, Nick and Amelia decide they want to marry immediately. Terence moves in to the manor to be close to Nikki, but his girlfriend Carly Lockhart confides in Nick that Terence needs him more that he lets on. After Dante and Valerie get into a car accident, Amelia appeals to her father on the Graysons' behalf and Dante signs the company over to Valerie and grants her a divorce. Nick is later furious to find Razor high at Katheryn's party. Nick and Amelia's is ruined when Razor attacks him having discovered he sent Rome to live with his aunt Grace in Ohio. Nick is furious when Nikki elopes with Hannah's brother Aiden Fowler hoping it will help her win custody of Trey. Unfortunately, Trey is diagnosed with before the hearing. With his family falling apart, Terence gets into Nick's head and Nick breaks up with Amelia to focus on his children. Nikki convinces her father that whatever challenges he faces, he can face them with Amelia but Amelia has already moved on. Nick invites Lorie and Razor to Thanksgiving dinner as they are upset when Zoe suddenly leaves town. Razor is jealous of Nick & Lorie's closeness, though they're just friends. Lorie convinces Nick to accompany her to her work company Christmas party where they share a kiss and soon start dating much to Razor's dismay. 2000s In 2000, Terence surprises Nick when he suddenly softens toward Amelia and credits his change of heart to Carly's influence. At the Valentine's Day gala, Nick and Lorie are shocked when they discover Chad and Amelia are having an affair. When Nick and Lorie accuse Amelia of taking advantage of the 18 year old, Chad defends Amelia accusing Nick of toying with her emotions to please Terence. To Lorie's dismay, Nick apologizes to Amelia for hurting her. Nick bonds with Terence over Carly's pregnancy and agrees to keep quiet until Carly makes it through her first trimester. In April 2000, Lorie reveals her unfinished bucket list to Nick and he decides to help her finish it. After a trip to Las Vegas, the two end up married. At Terry's birthday dinner in May 2000, Nick overhears Carly's father Warren thank Terence for protecting her from murder charges. An irate Nick confronts Terence and forces him to confess that Carly killed Palmer in self-defense. The pregnant Nikki overhears the confession and attacks Carly leading to both women falling down the stairs. Fortunately, both their unborn children survive. Nick is forced to face his past when he tries and fails to track down Yolanda. Nick apologizes to the Nikki and Terence for breaking up their family and admits he wasn't ready to be a father when they were born. With Lorie and Amelia's support, Nick agrees to keep quiet when Terence confesses to Palmer's murder and agrees to turn himself in. Nick and Terence make peace at his wedding to Carly. As Terence goes off to prison, he ask Nick to watch over Carly and their unborn child. When Nikki gives birth to his granddaughter Raven, Nick recognizes a birth mark on her foot identical to Trey's and discovers Jeremy, not Aiden is the girl's father. Nick warns his daughter that the lie will only end in heartbreak. When a pregnant Carly announces plans to move out of the mansion, Nick convinces her to stay. They bond when Nick accompanies her to birthing classes. In early 2001, Nick finds Lorie and Razor sleeping together in his office and the brothers nearly come to blows. However, Nick stops himself and believes it is karma for his affairs with Amelia over the years. Nick and Lorie separate but agree to marriage counseling hoping to save their marriage. When Lorie refuses to come with him, Carly accompanies Nick to the Valentine's Day gala against his wishes. During the party, Carly goes into labor and Nick's delivers his grandson. Carly in turn names her son Nico after him. Nick comforts Nikki when Jeremy ends up in a coma after a fire and reveals that he and Lorie have filed for divorce. Nikki questions Nick about his lingering feelings for Amelia. Though Nick denies it, Nikki urges her father not to bury his love for Amelia the way she did with Jeremy. Nick comforts Amelia as Dante's health deteriorates due to a brain tumor and he skips town in June 2001. Nick and Amelia make plans to marry in July 2001 but her aunt Connie D'Angelo interrupts the ceremony to reveal the Dante has fallen into a coma. Amelia wants to wait for her father's recovery and Nick reluctantly agrees. On Halloween 2003, as news of Terence's suicide attempt spreads, Nick worries about his children. At the Halloween Party, Nick is shocked when Amelia suddenly announces that Donnie is their son to keep Nikki from shooting him. However, Nikki faints, the gun goes off and Donnie gets shot. Nick and Amelia rush Adonis to the hospital where he donates his blood to save his son's life. However, he moves out of the house because he can't be around Amelia. When Adonis is arrested for André's murder in October 2007, Nick is killed by the police when he tries to help him escape police custody. In January 2008, Amelia discovers Nick is alive and being held captive in Dante's dungeon. Nick and Livvie are married on January 23, 2009 and the couple immediately leaves town. 2010s Nick returns in September 2011 to attend Savanna's funeral. While he doesn't plan on staying, Adriana Ximenez warns him that Hunter isn't doing well and needs at least one of his parents around. Livvie soon arrives and demands that Nick help finish her album because she wants to announce her tour. Development Creation and background )|accessdate=August 27, 2013}} |salign = right |title = Nik Walker character description}} Nicholas Grayson, originally scripted as Nicolas Walker, is one of the original characters created for the original Sims 2 series, If Tomorrow Comes. As a member of the Walker family, Nicolas joins the mob looking to get revenge on his father in law Javier to for his Terry's murder. The original character instead uses his family's own business as a cover. The character is named after the creator and producer, Nicolas Walker. In the original series, the character is the father of eight children, five biological children, and two adopted, and another whom he raised not knowing the child is not his. Majority of the conflict comes from his late wife, Melanie Santiago's family. The character has been adapted several times. The spelling of the character's first name was changed in 2012 to the more traditional spelling to separate the character from actual creator. The current surname, Grayson was taken from fictional characters in the ABC series, , of which Walker is a fan. Also, in the present series, Nick does not knowingly participate in any illegal activities. Currently scripted as having been born on August 7, 1958, Nicholas "Nick" Grayson is the middle child and only son of Terry and Valerie Grayson. A self made business man, Terry grooms his son to take over the family real-estate and construction business unable to accept his son's love of music, which Terry blames for destroying his own family. As a teenager, Nick falls in love with the beautiful Amelia Kane. He and Amelia plan to run away together when they are 14 but she is sent off to boarding school. While Nick dates other girls, he never gets over Amelia. Nick and Amelia reunite in 1976 when she returns home and become engaged. Personality Nick is a true "good guy" within the series. He is the long suffering hero of the story. Nick can initially appear to be very shy and at the same time he is always willing to get to know someone. He makes friends easily unless and is very reliable when it comes to helping other people. For those who really know him, Nick can be kind of loud, and goofy and very opinionated. When it comes to his feelings, he has a bad habit of keeping things bottled up because he does not want to be an inconvenience for others even when his emotions are eating him alive. He likes to finish what he starts, but at the same time is very lazy. He is about whatever makes him happy in the moment. Nick is outgoing when it is required but other then that, he is an introvert that likes to keep to himself. He can come off as a bit of "know it all" but he is not overconfident. His confidence is directly related to his competence. Nick is a lot more like his father Terry then he'd be willing to admit in both good and bad ways. Like his father, Nick has a temper and does not compromise easily on things. He is extremely stubborn when he feels he is completely right. While he does not like to admit when he is wrong, he can recognize it and often tries to fix that. Romances Notes and references External links * Category:Grayson family Category:Characters introduced in 1977 Category:1958 births